


Seungsik doesn't like to share

by seungsiksbitch



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Han Seungwoo, Established Relationship, Fake Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsiksbitch/pseuds/seungsiksbitch
Summary: Seungwoo finally manages to piss Seungsik off-
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: VICFEST®—round two!





	Seungsik doesn't like to share

**Author's Note:**

> They're very much in love, for a whole year now.  
> And there's just a teeny weeny little orgasm delay if you squint.  
> <3

Seungsik is the loveliest boyfriend. He takes the best care of Seungwoo, feeds him, cuddles him to sleep, loves him endearingly and makes sweet love to him every weekend.   
And Seungwoo is happy, he really is.   
But then something happened yesterday that made Seungwoo extremely focused on one goal;  
Piss off Seungsik

  
It was a normal Tuesday evening, everyone had woken up after the sleepover, and the boys were teasing Seungsik about putting his cereal before milk, even though Subin did that too but he was the royalty in there so it was just Seungaik getting bullied for that. And usually the jokes would end around a minute or two later, but then Hanse and Sejun kept giggling and laughing about it, making them more late for work.  
A dark flashed before Seungsik's eyes and he furrows his eyebrows in annoyance, "Continue your food. Don't make us late." His voice a lower tone and Seungwoo shivered in his seat.

He could feel himself gulp audibly and he continued the breakfast quietly and so did everyone else until Seungsik smiled again and asked them why everyone is so gloomy.

  
And now its Thursday, and Seungwoo is thinking just how amazingly hot will Seungsik look when he's super mad.  
He is sitting on the couch, watching the TV opposite of him and Seungsik is in the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes.  
He cranes his neck to look at Seungsik and the younger is wrapping up his work, taking off his gloves as he walks to Seungwoo and flops beside him. "What are you watching, Hyung?" 

  
Seungwoo looks at the screen and realizes some cartoon show was playing, he wasn't paying attention to that. "I think its some cartoon."   
Seungsik reaches over to snuggle into Seungwoo, "I'm tired." Seungwoo's fingers reach inside Seungsik's hair in a calming way, and Seungsik's eyes close as he hums happily, "You did too much work, come sleep for a while." Seungwoo suggests, letting Seungsik put his head in his lap and Seungwoo massages his scalp into slumber.

Seungwoo thinks the most serious he has seen Seungsik was when he played billiard, all focused on the black ball. He looked mad, and sexy. And Seungwoo loved the sight.  
But he wanted more.

So he tries his first shot,   
"Your head is heavy, actually. Move away." He said and Seungsik's eyes opened abruptly and he quickly sat up, "Oh sorry."  
' _Not sorry! Be angry!'_  
Seungwoo hummed in response, and Seungsik worriedly grabbed his chin between his thumb and index finger, "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Doesn't look like nothing to me."   
Seungwoo doesn't answers, he just looks away and Seungsik leans in to peck Seungwoo's check and the older melts into Seungsik's chest at that.

"What, what, what's wrong?" Seungsik asks, more worried than before and Seungwoo shakes his head and just lays there, defeated. 

_This is gonna be tough_.

  
Seungwoo started replying to Seungsik's text messages disappointingly, to maybe piss him off until he asks "What is wrong with you, huh!" But Seungsik only grew more and more concerned. He spent the entire of Friday just being lazy and slow, talking to Seungsik with an atittude and everytime he was asked in a gentle voice, " _Hyung, are you mad at me?"_ He swooned inwardly and said _"No, I'm not."_  
Which wasn't a lie, really. Seungwoo wasn't mad at all, he just wanted to make his boyfriend angry. 

And Seungwoo had never seen him angry actually, the whole year they spent together was dates and soft love. Seungsik never scolded him, never told him he's annoying, even if Seungwoo did nothing around the house sometimes.

Next thing Seungwoo had in mind was triggering jealousy. Now, all of Seungwoo and Seungsik's friends knew about them, and none of them were house wreckers in the first place. However, Seungwoo **_had_** to set up a plan to make Seungsik jealous.   
He never saw Seungsik get jealous so this was probably going to be a fail too, is what Seungwoo thought.

  
**Babe💞**

  
Im going out with a friend.   
Theres food in the fridge.

Okay baby❤ but where are you off to? 

Why do you have to know

Im just asking hyung...  
With seungyoun? 

None of your business.

Hyung? What do you mean its none of my business?  
Baby? Hyung??? 

_Read at 5:55 ✔_

  
Seungsik huffed, his shoulders slumping and his manager called him back from the lunch break to continue taking orders. He still had 2 hours to go home, and the impatience and anxiety was getting the best of him.

  
Meanwhile Seungwoo told Subin to hug him as tight as he could, until the new scent was all over his clothes. And then they sat down and played monopoly.  
Seungwoo checks his wrist watch, "I think you should hug me once more very, very tight just before I leave."  
Since Subin was one of their closest friends, Seungwoo trusted him about the plan. And Subin was lowkey scared, but Seungwoo said he wont let him get in trouble so he had to go with Seungwoo's words.

Seungwoo's phone dings and he pulls it out to see its from Seungsik,

Babe💞

  
Im already home where are you

_Read at 9:15 ✔_

"Okay, okay. Come here!" Seungwoo said standing up and Subin rolled his eyes, "I was about to win though?"   
"I'll make it up to you, I promise Subinnie!"   
"Alright, Alright."   
Subin hugged him, and Seungwoo rubbed into the hug warmly, "Can you smell yourself on me?"   
"Yes, I can, Hyung."   
"Okay, bring out the makeup!"

"I- I'm kinda scared about this."  
"Ugh, I'll handle it! Just bring it." Subin went inside his room and came out with the multi-color eyeshadow palette, a drug-store one. He put the red on the tip of his ring finger and then the purple on it, dabbing his finger on Seungwoo's collarbone.   
"Oh damn it looks real." Subin said, and Seungwoo giggles from above, "Awesome! Make another one!"  
"No, that would be too obvious."   
"Ugh, okay. I'll head out, can't be too late."   
Subin hummed in response, "Be safe outside, Hyung."

Seungwoo puts on the large trench coat, covering himself with it to step out in the cold winter air,  
"I will! Thank you for today~"  
"Yeah. You're welcome."

  
  


  
Seungwoo closes the door behind himself, his pale skin even whiter because of the cold and lips even darker.   
He walks inside carefully, and sees Seungsik on the couch, just sitting and he sees Seungsik purse his lips- something he did when he was mildly annoyed.

"Oh? You're home."

"Yes, and you knew that already. You saw my message." 

"I don't remember seeing it." 

Seungsik got up from his place and he hasn't changed his white dress shirt and pants from work. Seungwoo just looks at his boyfriend non-chalantly, "Why are you being like this?"   
And Seungwoo sees some remnants of hurt behind Seungsik's eyes and he has thought it already, if Seungsik cries and thinks Seungwoo actually doesn't like him anymore, he won't waste a second to tell him this was all just a plan.

"Like what?" 

Seungsik inches closer, and hooks an arm around Seungwoo's waist, "Did I do something?" He hugs Seungwoo close, into his arms securely and Seungwoo feels the slightly smaller male tense in his arms,  
"Did you wear a new scent today?"   
' _But that couldn't be',_ Seungsik thought, ' _Hyung always wore the same scent'_  
And Seungwoo pulled back, "What are you doing, Hyung!" His voice got a little louder at that and he pressed Seungwoo into the hallway wall,

"You're not talking to me, you're not hugging me, you're not kissing me, you're not _LOVING_ me. What did I do?!" His voice is getting more frutrated and he just presses his lips onto Seungwoo's. His hand is cupping Seungwoo's face in place and Seungwoo slips into the kiss right away, not able to hold back anymore the taste of Seungsik's addicting lips. 

He hums into the kiss, hands wrapping around Seungsik's neck to bring the latter closer and Seungsik deepens the kiss, tilting his head and letting his hands roam Seungwoo's waist and he sneaked his hand up Seungwoo's shirt. He lets go of the kiss and Seungwoo is panting softly, "Tell me why I can smell another man on you."  
"No, I won't." Seungwoo said as suspiciously as he could and the answer wasn't enough for Seungsik so he connected their lips back again.

This time he adds more tongue and Seungwoo could feel himself get weak in his knees with the way Seungsik licked inside his mouth. Seungsik's hand was warm against his cold back and Seungsik went ahead to take off the large jacket Seungwoo wore to reveal the grey tee and thus,  
The 'hickey'

Seungsik froze right there, his eyes just stuck at the hickey and he raised his palm to touch it but before he could touch it to confirm it, Seungwoo moved away and avoided the touch.   
He sees the confusion in Seungsik's eyes turn to anger, his pupils dilating and there's a flare in his nostril, something Seungwoo wanted to see but now that he's seeing it-- he's kind of scared.  
" **Who were you with?** " Seungsik asked, and Seungwoo tried to squirm out of his hold, "Seungsik-"  
" **Who the hell were you with?** "

"A friend!" Seungwoo said, and he thinks he's had enough of this, Seungsik looked and sounded way scarier than he imagined but something inside of him is just melting and simping for how hot Seungsik looked right now, all fired up.  
"What kind of a friend is he to give you a lovebite?!" Seungwoo almost winced at how angrily Seungsik asked that.

And before Seungwoo could answer, he's getting kissed harder than before, more messier and as he feared, his knees buckled and Seungsik grabbed him up right away, holding him by his thighs against the wall making Seungwoo wrap his legs around Seungsik's waist. Seungsik is invading his mouth with his tongue and Seungwoo's body with his hands.  
"Tell me this isn't true." He breathed into Seungwoo's mouth and Seungwoo shivered, gripping onto the younger's shoulders for strength.

Seungsik looked extremely sexy right now but Seungwoo was still intimidated.

"You're **_mine_** , Hyung. How could you let someone else touch you?" He asked, giving Seungwoo the chance to catch his breath and Seungwoo's lips have swollen already slightly and he is in too much of a daze to notice Seungsik's hand on his neck, feeling up the mark.

Seungwoo can't let Seungsik find out this soon, so he just grinds down onto Seungsik and kisses him again, and then Seungsik's hand hold his waist strongly, carrying them both to their bedroom where he drops Seungwoo down on the bed. The older looks up at Seungsik who just climbed on top of him, "How could you let someone else touch you when you know I'm the only one who can love you like this, huh?"

Seungwoo's eyes looked so innocent and Seungsik could feel himself getting angrier, imagining if this is what Seungwoo looked like under that man too in his head.  
"But can you?" Seungwoo challenged, unwrapping his legs from around Seungsik's back.

Seungsik sits up, and he unbuttons his shirt, giving the best show to Seungwoo who could see every button come off and more of Seungsik's perfect body. The muscly chest that he could feel get stronger everyday and the six-pack that had become so much more hardcore after all the workout Seungsik did. 

Seungwoo could drool at the sight.

And then Seungsik's dipping down and kissing along Seungwoo's neck and that is NOT a good idea, if he kissed where the fake mark was, everything would go downfall. But Seungwoo was getting lost in the feeling of Seungsik's mouth against his skin, kissing hotly down the expanse of his collarbones and then reaching back up to where the hickey was and Seungwoo opened his eyes in alarm, "No! Not there."   
He tried to push Seungsik away, but Seungsik pinned his arms down on the bed, and licked along the hickey to mark it back as his but instead the powdery substance got on his tongue and he scoffed.

He coughed to get the taste off and sat back up at Seungwoo's waist, and the older turns his head away in embarrassment.  
"I told you not there..."  
Seungsik let go of one of Seungwoo's wrists and rubbed his thumb on the fake mark, erasing it away.

"It was fake? What the fuck is going on?!" Seungsik said even more frustrated, and Seungwoo stays quiet.

"Can you tell me!" 

"I wanted to see you get mad, okay?!"

" _Why_?"

"Because you look **hot**!"

"So?! And if this was fake where the hell were you and with who?"

"Subin. We played monopoly, I told him to hug me tight so his scent is on me subtly and I....I told him to use makeup to make it seem like a hickey. I didn't even want it to be sexual, just wanted to make you angry!"

Seungsik is bewildered in shock and surprise, "All this....just to make me mad?"

"Yeah."

"Thats what you've been on for the past few days?"

"Yes. I'm sorry if I hurted you or anything. I just, think you looked hot when you're mad and pissed and it was just really sexy. But I guess I failed?" 

Seungwoo was starting to get worried about how silent Seungsik was so he peeked at him and Seungsik burst into laughter, "Really? So no one touched you?"   
Seungwoo nodded and bit back his smile, Seungsik buried his head into the crook of Seungwoo's neck, "Thank goodness..." he whispered in Seungwoo's ear and Seungwoo felt the hair on his skin rise.

"I didn't think you'd get so possessive." Seungwoo muttered and Seungsik picked up on where he left, sucking marks into Seungwoo's skin all over his neck, the sides and the adam's apple, down to the clavicle and deep collarbones, until there were small gasps and whimpers coming out of Seungwoo's mouth and his pale skin had beautiful lovebites scattered. 

"Why wouldn't I be possessive? You're mine, always have been and always will be. Right, baby?" Seungwoo closed his eyes blissfully at the nickname, and he lets Seungsik strip of his bottoms and the younger moves away for a second to bring the lube and condom. 

"I'm all yours..." Seungwoo breathed and Seungsik makes himself comfortable between the latter's legs, spreading them and he inserts a slicked-up finger slowly,  
"Hurry up, I need you inside me." Seungwoo whined, and Seungsik thrust the finger inside and out of him gently, as his mouth returned to marking and Seungwoo writhed at the feeling returning, this time stronger with him being fingered at the same time.

And the moment Seungsik swiped his tongue over Seungwoo's nipple, he cried out and his hand went into Seungsik's undercut. Seungsik being merciless, slipped inside another finger and sped up inside, making Seungwoo moan out loudly while his mouth sucked on the bud and he continued to mark around the chest. 

"That's enough..." Seungwoo panted out, his skin pinker from the pleasure and Seungsik smirked against his skin, "Don't tell me what's enough and what's not."   
Seungwoo looks down at Seungsik who is moving to his other nipple and he prepares himself, holding back the loud moan that threatened to spill when Seungsik's mouth latched on the bud, and his fingers are pushing in faster now but still avoiding that spot.

Seungwoo curled his toes against the mattress, "B-But I'll come." His voice breathy from all the soft moaning and he's sure Seungsik is hard by now with the way the younger is holding himself back. 

Seungsik sits back up and he pressed his palms against the undersides of Seungwoo's thighs to push him back furter while Seungsik made himself comfortable on the bed and Seungwoo just watches, letting himself be manhandled and somehow Seungwoo can still see remnants of anger in Seungsik's expressions,

"And for you saying you never knew I'd be possessive..." Seungsik slicked himself up with the lube after rolling the condom down his cock, hard and throbbing deliciously in front of Seungwoo who feels himself get harder at the sight, and Seungsik smirks knowingly,  
"...I never knew you'd be _so_ desperate to just see me pissed either." 

Seungwoo clicks his tongue, "Tch, I prefer less talking and more fucking right now."   
"Shut up." Seungsik said with a playful chuckle, resting his head against Seungwoo's and attaching his lips to the older's swollen ones, and Seungwoo whimpers into the kiss, he is too weak for kisses.

And he moans out softly, _needy_ , when he feels the tip of Seungsik's cock hit his rim and he grabs Seungsik's shoulders tightly, digging his nails into the tan skin and he just can't hold himself back with the stretch inside of him. Making love and fucking were too different, especially with Seungsik who was the gentlest, sweetest man ever when making love-- and the sexiest, hottest man who knows every single weak spot inside of Seungwoo when fucking. 

And he does that, he picks up Seungwoo's legs and slams his dick in, the sensations making Seungwoo throw his head back and cry a whine out, his back arching into the thrusts that followed, hard and deep inside.

And Seungsik is grunting above him, holding his waist just firmly in his large hands, angling his hips better and he aimed for Seungwoo's prostate.

Seungwoo's head gets cloudy after that, all he feels are merciless thrusts against his prostate and he can't gather energy to match Seungsik's thrusts because he feels too good.  
He can hear the deep moans out of Seungsik and his own higher-pitched ones, his hands are just laid on Seungsik's nape. And everytime Seungsik pushes into him, he feels himself lose his head even more. 

Seungsik put his lips on Seungwoo's ear and slows down, halting at the end and his dick is just keeping Seungwoo open as he whispers into Seungwoo's ear,  
"Do you feel good, baby?"   
Seungwoo nodded his head furiously, "Yes, I do. Continue, please..."  
"You sure?" He bit down on the earlobe and Seungwoo sighed, "Yes I'm sure. I'm sure, please just continue."  
"Ofcourse. My baby gets what he asks."

"Yes~" Seungwoo half-cried half-moaned, Seungsik pumped into him deeper than before and he just sat inside for a moment,  
"Look at me."  
Seungwoo didn't hear, he enjoyed the feeling of being filled up by Seungsik,  
"Baby, look here. Look at me." He turned Seungwoo's face towards his,

Seungwoo fluttered his eyelids open, and the sweat dripping down Seungsik's face made him want to cum right then and there and just to make himself suffer more, he looked down at the beads of sweat decorating his chest and abs.  
"Fuck, you look hot." Seungsik stole his words out of his mouth with that and Seungwoo moans as he feels the younger get bigger inside of him,

"T-Too much." Seungwoo whimpered and Seungsik is fucking into him roughly again, reaching deep and his dick is hitting on his prostate again and again, pulsating against the sensitive spot.  
"You're so hot inside, too." Seungsik commented and even though Seungwoo isn't being that loud, his sweet moans are making Seungsik swoon. 

" _Fuck_!" Seungwoo moaned and his eyes are closing into pleasure again, he can feel himself over the edge and just like always, Seungsik can sense that and he pushes Seungwoo's legs impossibly back, thrusting inside faster until Seungwoo can see stars and he holds his dick, pumping it in his hands the last few times. 

Seungsik slaps his hand away, and grips the base of Seungwoo's dick, while his thrusts get progressively faster and his cock is suddenly delving deeper and fucking into his sweet spot rougher. Seungwoo's walls tighten and he cries, "Let me come!"   
Seungsik bites his bottom lip, "Together, baby."   
Seungwoo nodded again, too fucked out to reply and he feels Seungsik's cock push into him, thrust into him and slide along his walls.

Seungsik helps Seungwoo reach his orgasm that was delayed earlier and the mixed feelings and Seungsik kissed him messily to put the cherry on top.  
Seungwoo couldn't hold it back and he scratched his nails down Seungsik's back, letting a soft hiss leave the younger's lips and Seungwoo moans non-stop into the kiss, his voice meddling with the messy makeout.  
He comes white over his own stomach, breath ragged and Seungsik's chest is heaving too.

And Seungsik comes into the condom, the clenching around him making him come too and he rides out his orgasm inside of Seungwoo, thrusts slowing down to a halt as he pulls out of Seungwoo, and he leans back just to see the way his dick gradually appeared out of Seungwoo, leaving him empty and wanting more of his lover.  
Seungsik is about to get up to throw away the condom he just took off, but Seungwoo is pulling him back down and kissing him feverishly again.

Seungsik kisses him back, tilting his head and letting his tongue taste all of Seungwoo, "Was I angry enough for your liking?" Seungsik laughed like an angel against Seungwoo's lips who pursed his lips in embarrassment, "Hush it." 

"You're so cute." Seungsik said, pecking his cheek and he got up to throw away the condom and clean up themselves. 

  
"Now you know how angry that stuff makes me, you won't do it ever in your life." Seungsik said, and Seungwoo who was cuddling against his toned chest, looks up and hits his chest playfully, "I'd never do it anyways. You're more than enough for me."   
Seungsik chuckled and the sound resonated through his chest. This made Seungwoo unbelievably happy, the happiness through his chest and the sound of his heart beating into Seungwoo's ears.

"I know, baby. That's why I was doubting it."

"No, you weren't!"

"I was~ I just didn't show it."

"No! You believed it!" Seungwoo laughed and Seungsik just forced Seungwoo's head into his chest, "Shh....goodnight."

Seungwoo laughed at that even more, boosting serotonin in Seungwoo's blood,   
"Goodnight, Seungsik."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #94 : seungwoo finally manages to piss seungsik off


End file.
